


Sentiment Isn't Overrated

by alafaye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, sentiment is okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment Isn't Overrated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lijahlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijahlover/gifts).



> Written for day 8 of the Advent Challenge, warmth, and lijahlover who asked for a wedding proposal and likes tea and when the boys have a dog.
> 
> Masterlist for advent fics is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/437913.html).

Gladstone, warming himself on the hearth rug, rolled over with a grunt, legs flopping in the air. John raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Bit like you, he is."

Sherlock, eyes narrowed, looked over the top of the newspaper. "In what way is your dog and myself like each other?"

"I have a few photos on my phone of you sleeping the same way on your bloody sofa," John explained.

The newspaper crinkled as Sherlock tossed it aside in a huff. "Photos of me? Sleeping? On your phone no less! John, anyone could get your phone and hack it."

"What, so everyone could see you in your ratty pajamas, mouth open in a snore?" John shrugged. "Might get you some interesting cases."

Sherlock was silent for a long moment, contemplative. Gladstone started snoring; John chuckled. Sherlock huffed. "If you think this is the way to secure a positive answer, you should have your head examined."

John raised his eyebrows and tilted his chin. "Positive answer?"

Smirking, Sherlock settled further into his chair and shifted his feet so they faced the fire. "You honestly think I wouldn't have found the box in your pocket? You've been very careful, I'll grant you. Moving it around here and there, but ever since Sunday, you've been keeping it solely in your pocket. I heard it hit the floor yesterday when we were undressing and then, when you fell asleep, I opened it."

"Well, I should've known you would have figured it out." John took the box out of his pocket--where, yes, he had been keeping it since he thought it would be safest--and tossed it to his lover. "I rather thought that the practical benefits of marriage would get me a positive answer. If I started to dote on you, you'd have become suspicious of a drug or something."

Sherlock smirked. "Well, Mycroft's people have been working on something to alter a person's identity..." He opened the box and stared at the rings nestled inside. No engagement ring, just plain bands. Nothing that might interfere with any experiments or get caught somewhere. Easily dismissed, no criminal would remember it. "It would open doors for me that would otherwise remain closed because of the lack of sentimental paperwork."

"Mm, sentiment," John mused. "We'll leave that part of it to me. I rather enjoy the idea that I get to claim you as my partner to whomever thinks you're not worth every maddening act, including the experiments."

Sherlock's face was warm with what John would call love, but he wasn't sure what Sherlock would call it that. If he would even dare to acknowledge that he felt it. "Proposing on Christmas is a bit too sentimental for you, though."

"Well, so is a wedding, but Mycroft pulled some strings for me." John smirked at Sherlock's amused shock. "We've got a date with the registar's office tomorrow morning. Christmas Eve is soon enough, don't you think?"

Closing the box with a quick flick of wrist, Sherlock tossed it back. "If it means I avoid months of Mummy planning something atrocious, then it can't be soon enough."

John rubbed his thumb over the faux velvet of the box and smiled. Sherlock sighed. "Enough. My brain is decomposing already, waiting for a family holiday disaster to brighten this lull. I shall not put up with your sentiment rotting my brain further. Tea. Now."

With a sigh, John got up and kissed the top of Sherlock's head. Sherlock's hand wrapped around his, shaking a little. John grinned. Christmas Eve couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
